


The Potion

by orphan_account



Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Cedric POV, F/M, Fluff, Guilty Cedric, I like cursy Cedric, Maybe a little bit of angst? If you squint, Some Cursing, cliche stuff, love potion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23961121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: His eye twitched as he realized he just poured too much of the powerful substance. He tampered his rising anger. Oh well, maybe the few extra drops of nuppeppō sweat wouldn’t affect th-The bottle released a blast pink smoke directly in his face, effectively severing that train of thought.
Relationships: Cedric the Sorcerer/Sofia the First
Comments: 7
Kudos: 59





	The Potion

With practiced ease, Cedric poured the treated rose water into the thick, fluorescent substance in the flask. He monitored it until the color shifted into the hue he needed. He waited for the transitioning of shades to cease, then added not a grain more than due of Limerent dust

He watched the potion closely until he saw it bubble up, then broke into a grin. This was it. He figured out the energizing potion. King Roland was going to be impressed!

Cedric stifled a yelp of joy, momentarily breaking the pleasant silence of his tower. He animatedly reached towards a vial of a liquid of what appeared to be trapped light. The potion, nearly done, required a single drop of nuppeppō sweat for a fillip of potency.

He removed the cork and recoiled as the putrid stench invaded his nostrils. Breathing shallowly, he carefully tilted the vial forward, mindful to go slowly—

The door was pushed open.

Son of bi-

“Cedric” interrupted a dreadfully decorous voice. His eye twitched as he realized he just poured too much of the powerful substance. He tampered his rising anger. Oh well, maybe the few extra drops of nuppeppō sweat wouldn’t affect th-

The bottle released a blast pink smoke directly in his face, effectively severing that train of thought.

He fixed his seething gaze on the wall, unfortunately aware of the obsequious presence at the door. “Yes, Baileywick?”, he said as flatly as he could, refusing to turn around.

“The king requires your presence.”

Cedric teeth grit, “Does he?”, he forced out.

“He does”, Baileywick replies with more elegance than any human had the right to have, Cedric was sure.

The sorcerer sighed, closing the potion bottle. “I shall be there shortly”, but Baileywick didn’t heed the obvious dismissal. Instead, bewilderment was written on his face.

Half hoping to annoy the butler into leaving, uninterested in his odd expression, Cedric began dramatically, “Oh! The sacrifices of a noble royal sorcerer, such as myself! It must be a matter of supreme importance that-”

A soft chuckle halted his self-congratulatory monologue.

He eyed Baileywick, suspicious. In all his years of knowing the man, he could always rely on his snark to drive him away not amuse him. The man was not cruel enough to laugh at him, at least at his face.

However, instead of mockery, the butler wore a hesitant smile he didn’t recall seeing before, “I sincerely apologize for barging in, that was my mistake. I shall make sure to knock in the future.”

Cedric’s anger evaporated, leaving only confusion. “Pardon?”, he asks now openly gawking at Baileywick.

This brought back the butler to his senses, his face reddened. Merlin’s mushrooms, _Baileywick_ blushed. The ever-poised head servant of Enchacian royalty was flustered.

Wasn’t that a feat.

“Right…”, Cedric said, feeling a tad awkward.

Now slightly concerned, Cedric wanted to inquire further. However, before he could get utter a word, Baileywick cleared his throat, “If you’ll excuse me.”

He walked away, only marginally less graceful than usual, he noticed.

Cedric stared at the door for a moment.

Oh well. He certainly had better things to think about, like how he was going to explain to his Majesty he does not have the energizing potion he specifically requested.

He pursed his lips, “No use in dawdling”, and made his way to Roland’s study.

The large door of the king’s workspace was as intimidating as ever. The delicate carvings on the dark wood were a testimony to the power of the man. Something as simple as a door was adorned to its fullest potential for the king.

He wished his improved relationship with the monarch would have ended his nerves around him, but the old wounds haven’t quite closed, he supposed.

He gathered all the courage he didn’t feel and opened the door.

The warmth of the sun that poured from the tall windows gave the room a welcoming feeling. How ironic.

The king was moving papers around his office, too engrossed in what he was doing to notice the intruder.

“Your Majesty?”

Roland startled but his face turned amiable once he noticed him, “Cedric! The sleeping potion you made has been working wonders. The insomnia is gone!”

He tried desperately not to hang onto every word out of the king’s mouth, only to have his treacherous heart clench in bittersweet pride.

“Thank you, Sire.”

Hopefully, the ache hadn’t bled into his voice. The king's compliments came freely, as if they alone would make up for years of scorn. He wanted to trust his old friend as he did in childhood and maybe eventually, he would, not now.

“Anyway”, Roland started, finally looking at him, “How is that energy potion coming along? It will be of great help."

Cedric was relieved. This he could handle. “It is nearly done, sir! I have adjusted the formula, so it is safe for daily consumption. It is only a matter of making it now.”

The king looked pained.

Cedric‘s brows furrowed in worry, “Is everything alright, Sire?”

The king looked almost comically alarmed. “I… I’m fine. Just, carry on”, he urged him.

He schooled his incredulous expression, “Very well. The original recipe, while perfectly safe, would have been a bit too hefty for regular intake.”

“Yes, okay… Thank you, Cedric, truly", king Roland said distractedly, by what, was beyond Cedric because Roland was staring directly at him.

Taking his words as a dismissal, he bowed, “It is a pleasure to serve the kingdom, your Majesty”, and went towards the door.

“Cedric, wait!”

“Sire?”

“I- , are you- I mean, did you _do_ something?”, the king asked, if that ineloquent string of syllables could be considered a question.

“No?”, this time Cedric couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow.

“ _Ah..._ Are you sure?”, the King’s voice held an unusual undertone.

The door slammed open, “Daddy! Is Cedric here? I need him for my tea party!”

Amber saw him, “There you are! Come on, let us not waste time.” She walked out the door without checking behind, convinced he would follow.

He held back a sigh and made his way to the door; he hated doing party tricks. He was not a jester.

He stopped as he felt a grip around his wrist. Disconcerted, he turned to the King, who was now terrifyingly close to his face.

“Uh, Your Majesty?”

“Cedric…”, he said lusty reverence, the inches between them rapidly decreasing. “Can l-”

“Cedric!”, cried Amber from the hallway, her high-pitched squall was honey to his ears. Oh Merlin, he never thought he would be so glad to hear her voice.

“Coming, Princess Amber”, he yelled back. “If you’ll excuse me, Sire. I believe my presence is being requested.”

Roland struggled but conceded, “…Of course”, and loosened his hold. He sounded winded.

Cedric bolted.

He didn’t look back and caught up to Amber's regal stride. He slowed down right behind the princess and wondered if his pounding heart was as audible as it felt.

What the fuck.

Was there some kind of misunderstanding? King Roland was happily married, at least as far as he could tell. Of course, a king was entitled to all the venereal pleasures he so desired, including the body of his servants, his stomach lurched.

It was a dance as old as humanity. He’s met too many concubines and courtesans to be truly fazed, but if the king was unsatisfied with his queen, Sofia would be devastated.

Pushing aside that disheartening thought, he considered Princess Amber in front of him. Did she know? Would she be bothered? He could never see through her cunning façade. She would make a prodigious queen.

However, she was still young, and her demanding nature was still much too apparent, even in her confident steps as she guided him to wherever she pleased. How fitting, so much like her father.

Her father… The King and his boss, just like his daughter, if he wanted something, he would get it. Perhaps he was better at concealing it, but he was just as entitled as his daughter, true aristocratic blood.

So _why_ had he not noticed the king’s attraction before? It just didn’t make sense.

“Mr. Cedric!”, a joyous voice intercepted his musings.

In the middle of a circle of tall deep-green bushes, Sofia sat at a round table with two other princesses he vaguely recognized. The bleak feeling in his chest lifted a little.

“Good afternoon, Princesses”, he forced a polite smile.

Amber stood next to him, “You are all familiar with our royal sorcerer, Cedric the Great.”

Sofia wore a proud smile at his introduction, ever the supportive friend. The other girls were staring rapt attention, which was not quite warranted if he was honest.

He turned his attention at Amber, “What would you have me do?”

“Make this place look better, something impressive.”

Impressive? How easily accomplished with non-magic users. Their skewed idea of the limitations of reality makes anything wondrous. 

He scrutinized the bushes, although elegantly maintained, the barren clutches of winter refused to let go just yet. If they were going to take up the scenery, they should be worthy of it.

Keeping in mind the sorceress in his audience, he pointed his wand and concentrated, _“Flores Flore_.”

The plants swayed and flower buds sprang from them. Cedric held his wand in place and the buds bloomed. The roses nearly covering the green of the leaves completely.

He heard a delighted gasp and knew exactly who it was from. His heart swelled with pride, but he wasn’t done. He circled the sky with his wand, a technique he has yet to teach his little apprentice, and the flowers started shifting colors. He made sure they went through all the hues of the rainbow before he lowered his wand.

He smugly noted the roses continuing to change colors. It would last a few days, more than enough time for the princess’ tea party.

Speaking of Amber, he would’ve expected a reaction by now. He glanced at her, not knowing what to expect after her silence and found her staring back at him, eyebrows scrunched as if trying to figure something out.

“Princess Amber?”

She ignored his words, so attempting to avoid the awkwardness, he averted his gaze towards the table.

An unnerving feeling started to build up in his gut at the sight. None of the girls were looking at the splendid roses that surrounded them, their entranced leers remained on him.

“Cedric, would you like to have tea with us?”, Amber finally spoke, tone intense.

Creeped out by everyone's staring, Cedric was about to decline but choked on his words when he noticed her pupils.

They were enlarged.

There was a cold sensation ran up his spine and he quickly turned to look at the princesses sitting at the table.

The two guests’ pupils were also wide, but he couldn’t bring himself to look at Sofia. He felt nauseated at the thought of her in this state.

_Arousal_.

That’s why Baileywick was jumpy. It also explained why he never saw King Roland’s attraction coming; it wasn’t there before. He registered heavy breaths coming from the usually dignified princess next to him and realized.

The smoke.

The accident altered the formula so much it became something completely different! Maybe an aphrodisiac? _Oh no._ He needed to get there quickly.

“Cedric, how about we go somewhere else?” He pointedly ignored her half-lidded sultry smile. Didn’t she just invite him to sit down? Was the potion interfering with her higher brain functions?

Amber reached for his hand and slid her delicate fingers up his inner arm, “I’m sure Sofia would be happy to entertain Hildegard and Clio.” The hairs on the back of his neck stood.

Definitely interrupting the higher brain functions. 

He pulled away, “Oh, my apologies, your Highness. I really must be leaving; you see I ha-”

“Why do you get to have the sorcerer?”, demanded a haughty voice.

Amber sneered in displeasure, “He’s _my_ royal sorcerer, Hildy. I have a right to him.”

He was not going to listen to adolescents fight about who gets to have him. He was way too old for this.

“Um, Amber, if that’s the case, isn't he mine too?", came Sofia’s dulcet tones.

Please stop talking.

He couldn’t hear knowing that the princess yearns for him against her will. It was too much, even for a twisted person like him.

Hasn't he suffered enough? Is the universe so cruel it found another way to make him dance, to dangle in his face what he knows he'll never have?

Amber, growing visibly frustrated, turned to the table, “He’s mine!”

Recognizing an escape when he saw one, he grabbed his wand and disappeared in a blast of smoke.

He took a breath of relief in the familiarity of his tower, a precious comfort after the perturbing series of events. He hurriedly locked the door and made his way to his table.

He grabbed the bottle and stared at it. A lust spell that alters the higher functions of the brain. Morals discarded for base consuming lust. Simple enough.

He murmured a spell and levitated to his tallest shelves. He searched through his books on aphrodisiacs, hidden in the secluded high places in hopes that unsavory hands wouldn’t get a hold of them.

He floated down, arms full, and set his findings on the table. He flipped through them agitatedly; he didn’t have much time, and it would take hours to try every antidote.

His door was pushed open, making him freeze. There was only one person who knew where the key was, the person he least wanted to see.

He jumped in his chair and pointed his wand at his visitor. He felt guilty at her alarmed expression but refused to let her get any closer. He wouldn't forgive himself if he let anything happened.

“Mr. Cedric, are you okay?”

He faltered. He expected desperation by now; it was clearly a rapidly escalating spell. He eyed her cautiously, not lowering his wand, “Why aren’t you panting by now?”

Her cheeks darkened in embarrassment; eyes widened. Cedric winced, he wasn’t trying to make her uncomfortable, “I should have worded that better.”

She giggled with a nervous edge, “Probably.”

“Shouldn’t you be… wound up?”, he amended, eyebrows meeting in uncertainty.

She shrugged, “I’m not.”

“But you said in the garden!”, he couldn’t force the words out, “You implied that…”

“You needed a distraction!”, she exclaimed, defensive.

He frowned but tucked the wand back in his sleeve. It was a scare to think of her in such a state, but he had to admit it worked.

“…Thank you, but please don’t pretend to be drugged by an aphrodisiac again”, _my heart can’t take it,_ “It is not to be taken lightly.”

“Ah… Is that what was going on with Amber?”, she hesitated.

“I thought that was it”, he rubbed his chin, “But it doesn’t make sense. If it was a simple aphrodisiac, you wouldn’t be unaffected, believe me” he grimaced.

He ignored her questioning gaze, he was _not_ going there right now, hopefully not ever.

“What happened?”

He hummed, turning to his desk, “I was trying to make a potion for your father. I was startled by Baileywick and accidentally poured too much of the nuppeppô sweat”, he sniffed, not quite over the offense.

“Isn’t nuppeppō just an energy vessel?”

“Yes, but when its sweat is mixed with other ingredients it can act as an intensifier. The potion had other components that are over-performing.”

He made sure the page wasn’t in Sofia’s line of sight and checked for aphrodisiacs that excluded people you’re attracted to. There weren’t any.

He slammed the book shut in despair. He didn’t know what this was.

Sensing his aggravation, she patted his arm, "Is there any way I can help?"

He paused. What could she do? She was awfully smart but if a practiced sorcerer couldn’t find the antidote, how could she?

Cedric’s eyes widened as the realization hit him. _She_ was the exception, it had nothing to do with him.

“Sofia, I don’t think this is a lust potion, at least not merely a lust potion. Lust spells don’t take exception.”

“What is it then?”

He took in her innocent curiosity and dreaded what he was about to ask,

“Are you in love with anyone?”

“What?”, her pretty eyes widened in surprise, fear flashing in them.

“This is an infatuation spell! It’s why I didn’t notice sooner. A lust spell is quickly apparent, and a love spell would have not caused your sister’s licentious actions.” _Or in your father’s,_ but he wasn't going to say that. The poor girl looked embarrassed as it was.

“The only alternative is an infatuation spell, a sort of mix of the two. One type of spell under this category cannot affect people in love.”

“I- I… see”, she looked at the ground.

His heart sank at her overwhelmed expression. She _was_ in love, but he needed to make sure or the spell wouldn’t work.

Biting back bitterness, he berated himself. He had no claim of her, he shouldn’t want it anyway. This precious girl had been his first and best friend. He was going to make this as easy as he could for her.

“I need to know if you’re deeply in love, the kind that consumes your psyche so completely it is unable to comprehend loving anything else.”

She panicked, unsure, “I don’t kn-“

There was a bang at the door. “Cedric!”

Cedric groaned, “Sofia, I cannot perform a counterspell unless I know what I'm canceling. I know this is uncomfortable but please just tell me if you’re in love.”

Her her eyes were flooded with hesitance, but she nodded in understanding.

“I’m in love.”

Cedric was floored. The feeling of hopelessness clawed at his sternum from the inside. He stared at her avoidant gaze, her flushed cheeks, and tight stance. He knew it wasn’t going to happen, he _knew_ that, but nothing could prepare him for the punch of her words forcing the air out of his lungs.

The banging got louder, pulling him back to the situation at hand.

He pulled out his wand and steadied his voice,

“Thank you, Sofia.”

He touched the wand to his head, “ _Reverso Amentia_ ”

They held their breath in anticipation. For a moment, everything was silent. However, the banging soon started again. He felt his shoulders slump.

“Cedric! I command you to open this door!”, Princess Amber screeched.

Cedric tensed; this was not good. Amber was losing control; her inhibitions were next.

“I don’t know what went wrong! That was the perfect anaphrodisiac.” His agitated gaze locked onto hers. Her artless stare betrayed remorse.

Before he could stop himself, he accused, “There’s something you’re not telling me.”

Sofia flinched, expression growing guiltier. “I was hoping it wouldn’t matter”, she confessed softly.

“You were hoping _what_ wouldn’t matter?”, he demanded, becoming frantic. She was never this apprehensive about helping others.

“I don- , I can’t say”, she whispered.

Amber wailed from outside the door, pounding becoming erratic.

He pointed at the door, “Those are clearly insane levels of desperation, Sofia!”

She looked heartbroken. He hated it; this wasn’t her fault.

“Just tell me”, he begged, lightly gripping her by the shoulders.

Her glassy, powder blue irises stared directly into his and her voice broke,

“I love you, Mr. Cedric.”

His heart stopped.

He played the last two seconds on repeat in his head. She loved him. She loved _him._

He let go of her shoulders and stared in disbelief, “What.”

“The potion probably didn’t work on me because I already like you and-”, she blushed, “w-well… desire you.”

He was _not_ going to unpack that. He fought the warmth of his cheeks and touched the tip of his wand to his chest. There were more pressing matters at the moment.

He muttered, “ _Reverso Inflict Delirium_ ”, and listened in incredulity at the ensuing silence, a small indignant huff, and then heels echoing away.

“Huh.”

_Fuck_.

“That actually worked _”,_ he whispered to himself in awe, staring at the wooden door.

A little sniffle broke him out of his trance, he immediately turned to the princess, “Sofia.”

She looked up to him with watery eyes, some how still trusting after what he just did to her.

Guilt spread in his chest, killing any possible relief from the successful spell. He pulled her in, "I'm so sorry, princess. You didn’t deserve that.”

She buried her face into his robe, syncing her breath with his. He petted her head, running his fingers through her curls, a more affectionate gesture than he usually allowed himself.

Without pulling away, she looked up, her sad eyes now dry, “You don’t want me, do you?”

“Well…”, he didn’t want to lie to her, “I cherish you deeply.”

She huffed but her face lightened. Her beautiful smile brought him relief. She was okay; he hadn’t hurt the princess.

“Is it because I’m not a beautiful sorceress?”

He gave her a withering look, “It’s because you’re a child.”

She puffed up, offended, “I’m not! I could be courting now if I so wished.”

Unimpressed, Cedric countered, "I'm positive your father would be thrilled at you courting the royal sorcerer.”

Sofia thought, her rounded lips sticking out in a pout that he swears he doesn’t want to bite, “There’s a difference between not being able to court you and being a child.”

“You are absolutely right, Princess.”

He raised an elegant eyebrow at her pleased expression. She may be a smart child but she remained one nonetheless. He could prove it.

He flatly tested out, “Sex.”

She immediately blushed, sputtering. He smirked in triumph, “I rest my case.”

Her angelic face managed to contort itself into a scowl, "You caught me off-guard! Anyone would become flustered that way.”

“Really”, he said conversationally, not at all swayed.

He fought and lost to temptation. He tightened his arms around her waist, pressing the heat of her torso against his. In a low gravelly voice, he blew against the shell of her ear, “Sex.”

Sofia let out strangled, “You win.” He reveled in her shaky breath, appraising her face somehow turn a deeper shade of red.

He knew he should feel ashamed over what he just did, and he probably would after she left. However, the delicious face the princess was making, the feel of her heart beating against him, and the heat of her bosom all put off the inescapable regret.

“You’re amazing, Sofia. I am not going to take advantage of you.”

“You’re not”, she emptily insisted, recognizing his tone of finality.

He slowly tried to draw away from their embrace but was held by a tug on his tie. He looked at Sofia, slightly miffed at her pulling.

“I know you said no”, she began sheepishly, “But… may I kiss you?” She glanced at his lips and held him in place by his tie, “Just once?”

He forgot how driven Sofia was. Usually, it was inspiring but at the moment he was cursing its untimely appearance. “I’m sure that’s not a good idea.”

“Please, Mr. Cedric. I _need_ to feel you." Oh God, she had no idea how bad that sounded. This was a terrible idea. She still called him _Mister._

She pulled his tie, forcing his face closer, “Please.”

His resolve broke.

He was not a good enough person to resist the plain look of want on her face. Her unwavering determination to get him of all people, to the point of _begging,_ was unreasonably tantalizing.

How could he not give her what she wanted when she asked so _prettily_?

His hand tangled in the back of her head. He looked directly into her eyes, “Just once”, and pressed his lips to hers.

He tried to go slow, he really did, but as he finally, _finally_ felt her warm chaste mouth against his own, he could only feel desperation.

He moved against her, caressing her soft bottom vermillion with his own. She parted her lips, attempting to reciprocate, which only prompted his advances into her wetness.

She moaned into the kiss, setting his lower abdomen on fire. He hummed back.

He took his time to plump up her lips with blood flow before he slid his tongue against hers. He sucked on her, drinking in her little sound of surprise.

He lost himself in her inviting body. Her plush lips, soft hair, and blossoming curves were so perfect, so entirely _Sofia,_ it made him want to _weep_. He adored every single little noise she made.

She started subtly gyrating her hips against his, probably without realizing it. Her body subconsciously seeking out his.

It was enough to pull him out of his haze.

He had to pull away, he though against her slippery flesh. This was too much. He squeezed her hips. Too fast. She nibbled on his lip. This was going too fast.

He took his hands off her, “Sofia.”

She hummed but only wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling him towards her. Seeking friction.

“Sofia, we have to stop”, he breathed into her mouth.

She wasn’t listening.

He gripped her waist, attempting to push her away but she moaned in appreciation at his tight hold. He _wasn’t_ going to contemplate that.

He grabbed her wrists, “That’s enough, Sofia.”

She looked hazy as if she'd been drugged. He would have suspected the aphrodisiac if not for her lucid stare.

She looked down and softly said, “Okay.”

Her tone was _wrong_.

Sofia was not supposed to sound dejected. She _didn’t_ give up. She was purposefully going against her fighting nature to respect his wishes.

Everything in him implored to make the pain in her voice go away. Against his better judgment, he pulled her close once again. He tightened his arms around her slumped form in an unvoiced apology.

He held the hug for a while longer and made up his mind.

He whispered into her ear as gently as he could, as if that could save him from what he was about to do.

“I love you, too”

Sofia's stiffened in his hold but after a pause, she leaned into his robe and damned him further,

"I'll wait, Mr. Cedric."

**Author's Note:**

> I might have made this too long so tell me if you think it's too wordy. I tried to cut up the dialogue better. Criticism is welcome :)


End file.
